The Embodiment of Evil and Disaster
by Baka Survivor
Summary: Un ser legendario, que ha vivido milenios decide hacer frente a su aburrimiento llendo a la academia yokai.Monster!Tsukune. TsukuneHarem. Por favor dejen un rewiewn. Corrigiendo la basura de capitulo 1 que tengo.
1. Prologo

Ni Monster Hunter ni rosario+vampire me pertenecen. Cuando las letras estan en cursiva son pensamientos.

Prologo

_Es solitario. Este castillo es muy solitario, hace tiempo que no vienen caballeros de brillantes armaduras a cazarme. Hace tiempo que no abandono este continente ignoto. ¿Quiza los humanos se han olvidado de mi? Aquel que destruyo la prospera civilizacion de Schrade en una sola noche._

_No, no debo subestimar el paso del tiempo y la estupidez humana._

_Que deberia hacer. La muerte es todavia muy lejana para mi. Quiza deberia salir de los muros del castillo, quiza ocurra aquello que los humanos llaman un milagro. Umm, que es eso en el suelo. ¿Un papel? Lo leere. Je, Academia Yokai ¿tan debiles se han vuelto los monstruos que necesitan convivir con los humanos?. Ire aunque solo sea por diversion._

Fin del prologo.


	2. Capitulo 1Un dragón y un vampiro

Ni monster hunter ni rosario+vampire me pertenecen. Esta historia no tiene animo de lucro. Las letras en cursiva son pensamientos y en negrita son InnerMoka y Tsukune usando su poder.

Capitulo primero

Un dragón y un vampiro

Un autobús iba por la carretera. Sus ocupantes eran dos: el primero era el conductor, parecía tener cincuenta años y aunque la gorra le tapase los ojos estos brillaban de una manera terrorífica. El segundo de los ocupantes era un chico que aparentaba estar en sus quince, tenia unos marcados rasgos europeos, el pelo negro como ala de cuervo, unos ojos de color ónice, una piel pálida como si nunca en su vida hubiera recibido la luz del sol y portaba una mueca de aburrimiento en su rostro.

-¿Que haces aquí?-Pregunto el conductor del autobús

-Simplemente venia a escapar del aburrimiento, pero quien iba a pensar que vosotros dos erais los que crearon este academia, aunque, pensándolo bien solo a vosotros dos se os ocurriría algo como esto-

-Estoy preguntando que hace aquí alguien que defendía a Fairy Tale a capa y espada-

-Sabes que soy un hipócrita ¿no?Y ademas Mikogami a sido el que me ha traído aquí-

-¿Como debo llamarte esta vez?-

-Tsukune, Tsukune Aono-Dijo el joven con una sonrisa de desdén.

Ninguno de los dos pronuncio palabra alguna durante el resto del trayecto , incluso cuando entraron a un túnel en el que las paredes relucían de un modo antinatural los dos permanecieron silentes.

Cuando el trayecto termino el adolescente bajo del autobús. El autobús continuo su camino mientras su conductor pensaba _``¿Que estas planeando al traer a ese ser aquí, Mikogami?´´_.

El chico de ojos ónice continuo caminando por el bosque cuando se interno lo suficiente en el lugar un ruido metálico lo puso alerta. Cuando se giro para descubrir el origen del sonido contemplo bandada de murciélagos volando.

-!Cuidado!-dijo una voz femenina.

-¿Eh?-``_Debo estar escuchando voces´´_ pensó Tsukune al mismo tiempo que una bicicleta impactaba con fuerza en su espalda.

Tsukune se agarro a lo primero que alcanzo y después siguió rodando hasta que paro.

-Tsk-``_Por suerte mi piel es impenetrable_´´pensó el chico de ojos ónice al tiempo que posaba su mano en algo demasiado blando para ser el suelo, era el muslo de una chica.

-Disculpa, mi visión se nublo porque tengo anemia-

-Yo soy el que debería sentirlo-``_Onomatopeya para silbido ´´ _pensó al mismo tiempo que se levantaba.

-Me llamo Moka Akashiya-

-Tsukune Aono-

-¿Eres alumno de la academia Youkai?

-Si, aunque solo soy de primer año-respondió Tsukune

-Que alegría, yo también-dijo la hermosa chica de pelo rosado con una sonrisa.

-Bueno yo me voy ya-dijo Tsukune.

-Espera,por favor¿podrías ser mi amigo?-pregunto con esperanza la chica de cabellos rosas

-No veo porque no-esa fue la ambigua respuesta de Tsukune aunque Moka la tomo como una respuesta afirmativa.

-¡Gracias,gracias, eres el primer amigo que tengo!-dijo Moka mientras sonreía

-Moka-san creo que deberíamos ir ya a la escuela-

Y así los dos caminaron hasta la entrada de la academia,cuando entraron se separaron Moka para ver en que clase estaba y Tsukune, bueno, ahora nos disponemos a relatarlo.

Tsukune camino por la academia hasta llegar al piso mas alto donde la enorme cantidad de guardias le dio a entender que aquel lugar era donde estaba Mikogami.

-Eh, tu, no puedes estar aquí-dijo uno de los guardias que agarro con fuerza el hombro de Tsukune.

-**No me toques, ser inferior**-dijo Tsukune con una mirada atemorizante al mismo tiempo que el guardia caía al suelo inconsciente.

Los otros guardias que trataron de parar a Tsukune sufrieron el mismo destino que su compañero. Cuando Tsukune entro en el despacho del director este lo recibió con una sonrisa.

-A que debo tu agradable compañía Tsukune-kun-Hablo Mikogami.

-Llamame por mi nombre, Tenmei-dijo Tsukune.

-Por supuesto Mirabilis-Dijo Tenmei Mikogami, uno de los señores oscuros.

-Me pregunto por que me has traído aquí-Pregunto Mirabilis .

-Simplemente quería tu protegieras esta escuela-dijo Mikogami a la espera de una respuesta.

-Hahahahaha hahahaha hahaha, que te hace pensar que yo debería proteger esta academia, eso seria mas propio del Fatalis blanco que de mi.

-La hija de Akasha estudia aquí tu ya la has conocido.

-¿Akasha?¿Akasha Bloodriver? Si, por supuesto, no conozco a otra Akasha. Entonces su hija es esa chica, Akashiya Moka, ¿creo que se llamaba así?-Dijo Mirabilis con una naciente sonrisa.

-Si, ese es su nombre, aunque creo que habrás notado que su poder esta sellado junto con su autentica personalidad-Dijo Mikogami con una sonrisa sabiendo que acababa de ofrecerle a Mirabilis una oferta que no seria capaz de rechazar.

-He cambiado de opinión, me quedo-dijo Mirabilis con una sonrisa psicótica en su cara.

-En ese caso, deberías ir yendo a clase hace rato que ya han empezado, por cierto tu clase es la 1-A.

Con estas ultimas palabras de Mikogami, Mirabilis se marcho del despacho mientras se iba metiendo en el papel de Tsukune Aono. Pocos minutos mas tarde entro en la clase diciendo:

-Lo siento estaba solucionando problemas acerca de mi transferencia con el director-dijo Tsukune

-No importa, pero podrías presentarte, por favor, nya-dijo la profesora, una hermosa mujer de treinta años de nombre Shizuka Nekonome.

-Esta como un tren-.-y encima es europeo. Esos eran los comentarios de la parte femenina de la clase.

-Encantado, mi nombre es Tsukune Aono, espero que nos llevemos bien.

-Tsukune-san que alegría que estemos en la misma clase-Dijo Moka

-Yo también me alegro Moka-san.

La clase transcurrió sin incidencias pero cuando la profesora empezó a hablar de las reglas de la academia un chico que parecía un matón dijo:

-¿Por que no matamos a los seres humanos y violamos a las chicas bonitas?-Dijo Saizou

-hahahahaha-rio Tsukune-Los humanos son como cucarachas, no importa cuantos mates: volverán a surgir y ademas tu no tendrías la mas mínima posibilidad-dijo Mirabilis sonriendo con una sonrisa de proporciones imposibles.

El resto de la clase transcurrió sin mas incidencia que las miradas lujuriosas de Saizou hacia Moka y las miradas de odio hacia Tsukune. En el tiempo del almuerzo Moka y Tsukune estaban hablando de cosas sin importancia cuando Saizo apareció y agarro a Tsukune por el cuello de la camisa y lo levanto en el aire al tiempo que decia:

-¿Ahora no eres tan gallito eh?

-Suéltame apestoso Monstrel-Dijo Mirabilis en voz baja para que solo Saizou pudiera oírlo al mismo tiempo que hundía con fuerza su pie en los testículos de Saizou (resumiendo: le pego una patada en los cojones)-Vayámonos Moka-san.

En la azotea Moka le dijo a Tsukune que el rosario de su pecho sellaba sus poderes y tambien:

-Huele muy bien-dijo Moka al mismo tiempo que caía sobre el pecho de Tsukune.-Lo siento es que soy... un Vampiro-dijo al mismo tiempo que se acercaba al cuello de Tsukune y lo mordía:Kapuchuuu.

-Tsukune-san tu sangre esta fría-dijo Moka

-No te preocupes son cosas de mi especie.

Con eso termino la conversación y el descanso volvieron a las clases y allí estuvieron hasta que terminaron. Después Tsukune decidió volver a los dormitorios y Moka fue a dar un paseo por el bosque. Moka camino por el bosque pensando en las cosas cosas que habían sucedido y también en Tsukune. Hasta que Saizou apareció.

-Hola Moka-san-Dijo Saizou con una cara lasciva-Vamos a divertirnos-Ante la atónita mirada de Moka.-No puedo contenerme mas-Saizou dijo al mismo tiempo que su cuerpo empezaba grito de Moka recorrió todo el bosque pero solo una persona pudo oírlo.

-Jeje así que el Monstrel se ha atrevido ¿eh?Va a pagar muy cara su osadía-dijo Mirabilis al tiempo que se ponía a cuatro patas apoyando su estomago contra el suelo y empezó a reptar como un lagarto solo que a una velocidad que haría que a cualquier animal se le pusiera la piel de gallina.

En ese modo avanzo Mirabilis hasta el bosque al no encontrarlos allí avanzo al acantilado donde vio a un monstruo de tamaño mediano que supuso que seria Saizou y a una indefensa Moka. Decidiendo que no quería descubrirse tan pronto volvió al papel de Tsukune Aono, el inofensivo estudiante de transferencia.

-¡Moka-san!-grito Tsukune mientras avanzaba hacia Moka para ser detenido por un puñetazo del monstrel y siendo enviado al lado de Moka aparentemente muy dolorido.

-¡Te voy a hacer pagar por la humillación de hoy!-Dijo Saizou mirando iracundo a Tsukune.

-No te preocupes Moka-san, yo te protegeré-``_Me estoy empezando a hartar de fingir ser un santo_´´ dijo Tsukune/pensó recibió una gran cantidad de puñetazos hasta que en un golpe fuerte fue enviado otra vez al lado de Moka.

-¡Tsukune!- grito Moka mientras sujetaba suavemente la cabeza de Tsukune entre sus manos.

-No te preo..cupes Moka-sa..n yo te pro..te..ge..re-``_Estoy empezando a sentirme mal por mentir tanto... Nah es por no haber almorzado_´´Tsukune agarro el rosario de Moka **accidentalmente** ``_este sello es muy complejo pero puedo soltarlo_´´pensó Mirabilis al mismo tiempo que introduciendo Youki en los lugares correctos del sello logro soltarlo. Entonces un explosión de energía demoníaca cruzo el aire al mismo tiempo que una gran cantidad de murciélagos rodeaba a Moka a la vez que se pelo se volvía plateado y sus partes mas deseables aumentaban en tamaño.

-Este poder, este aura demoníaca, ¿este es el poder del legendario monstruo de clase S, el vampiro?-dijo Saizou aterrado.

-**¿Te atreves a intentar herirme?**-Dijo la Moka interna al tiempo que saltaba y apuntaba con su pierna a Saizou-**¡Conoce tu lugar!**-Saizou recibió una patada brutal que lo envió a volar varios metros hasta que choco con el acantilado.

-Conozco mi lugar-dijo Saizou

-Hm-Moka cogió su rosario de las manos del aparentemente desmayado Tsukune. Cuando se lo puso y cayo inconsciente mientras su pelo se volvía rosa de nuevo Mirabilis rápidamente se levanto y la agarro antes de que cayera al suelo.

-Se que estas ahí, muéstrate-Dijo Mirabilis al mismo tiempo que uno de los guardias de Mikogami se mostraba-Tomala y dejala en su dormitorio dile que me ha protegido y dale gracias de mi parte-dijo entregando a Moka al siervo de Mikogami que rápidamente hizo lo que el le pidió.

Mirabilis se acerco al ya consciente Saizou .**-Saizou-san, tenemos que hablar-**dijo Mirabilis con una sonrisa sádica. Fue gracias a la barrera de Mikogami que del mismo modo que nadie noto el aura de Moka, nadie noto un aura tan maligna que parecía que retrataba la propia oscuridad y, por supuesto nadie oyó los gritos agónicos de Saizou.

Bueno aquí esta el primer capitulo como la mayoría habrá notado me refiero al protagonista como Tsukune cuando esta fingiendo y como Mirabilis cuando esta mostrando su verdadera personalidad. Por cierto Saizou no esta muerto. Se despide Baka Survivor.


End file.
